The present invention relates to a new and distinct Lavandula plant, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, commonly referred to as Lavender and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BKLVSTFPU’.
The new Lavandula plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and early-flowering Lavandula plants with good performance and attractive plant form and flower coloration.
The new Lavandula plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2012 of a proprietary selection of Lavandula stoechas identified as code number 4300112, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Lavandula stoechas as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavandula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in an outdoor nursery in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in July, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavandula plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since September, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavandula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.